Cronica de tierra media: La Sombra del capitán
by Captain Elegost
Summary: 1era historia que realizo sobre LoTR. Muchas cosas sucedieron antes de que estallara la guerra del anillo. El capitan Arathorn ha muerto y su hijo es demasiado joven. muchas decisiones se tomaran para proteger la esperanza de los hombres. Aragorn esta destinado a convertirse en el capitan de los montaraces, pero tendra un largo camino de aprendizaje. NUEVO CAPITULO SUBIDO.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes y lugares, exceptuando algunos personajes y lugares de mi autoría, son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

**Capitulo I: Estel**

Paramos semidesérticos de Eriador, 2951.

El paraje ardía en llamas, los arbustos y matorrales eran consumidos vorazmente por el fuego, el humo se alzaba hasta el cielo teñido de rojo, señal de que la noche se acercaba irremediablemente.

Una pequeña horda de trasgos huía atemorizada de un grupo de montaraces. Varios en la retaguardia caían ante la acción de las espadas y lanzas de los feroces Jinetes.

-Capitán Aragorn, ¿quiere que continuemos con la escaramuza? Hay que atender a los heridos, además, nuestras provisiones comienzan a escasear.

El capitán quedo en silencio, calculando sus palabras.

-Tienes razón Halbadir, como siempre. Esas alimañas tienen sus huestes muy menguadas y no representaran una amenaza en muchos años. – tomo las riendas de su caballo y lo hizo girar en dirección contraria. –Es momento que volvamos a nuestros hogares.

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de Bree; un solitario jinete cabalgaba a paso ligero por las calles de la población. Una vieja capa lo protegía del abrazador sol de mediodía.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, él había sido conocido como Estel y vivido en Rivendel, también llamado Imladris. Pero unas semanas antes, al cumplir los 20 años, Elrond considero que tenía edad suficiente para conocer su herencia como descendiente de los reyes de Arnor y Gondor, enemigos jurados de Morgoth y su fiel sirviente Sauron.

Fue por aquellos días, que conoció a Lady Arwen, la hija de Lord Elrond y Celebrian, cuando paseando en los alrededores del palacio se cruzó con una belleza desconocida para él.

-¡Oh, Tinuviel, Tinuviel! –exclamo sorprendio, creyendo que se encontraba ante el espectro de Luthien. –¿Tan grande es tu penar, que aun te apareces ante tu gente?

-No, no soy ella, más reconozco el nombre en uno de mis antepasados. –comento la Peredhel. -porque yo soy Arwen, hija de Elrond y también me llamo Undomiel. Más tú no me has dicho el tuyo.

-Me llamo Estel y somos parientes lejanos, pues yo también desciendo de Luthien. Pero, ¿Dónde pudo esconder tu padre tan hermoso tesoro? Pues es la primera vez que te observo.

-No es que mi padre me haya mantenido escondida todos estos años. –Giro la vista hacia el este, en dirección a las montañas. -He vivido en las tierras de mi madre, Lothlorien por largo tiempo y vengo de visita, luego de largo tiempo, al reino de mi padre.

De pronto, algo le hizo dejar las reminicencias del pasado. Un chico empujando a una niña más pequeña a un charco de lodo

-¡Donde está, donde lo escondiste perra! -La tomo del cabello y sumergió su cara en el charco. -¿ahora me dirás donde lo escondiste? – saco su cara del lodo, jalándole del cabello.

La chica lo miro con cara de desprecio y le escupió el lodo que le había hecho tragar.

-¡Vete al diablo, Will Helechal! –contesto la chica. Will se limpió el lodo de la cara y volvió a sumergirle la cara en el lodo

-Veo que no piensas cooperar. ¡Qué mal!

Estel descendió de su caballo y camino en dirección de la trifulca.

-¿Se puede saber que guía tan vil comportamiento? –Exclamo Estel.

Will se distrajo por un instante y su víctima aprovecho para escapar. Ella paso junto al Dunedain, por un instante cruzando miradas, y corrió hacia una colina repleta de vegetación, perdiéndose en el follaje.

-Jum. –exclamo Will Helechal. El extraño había arruinado las cosas, pero enfrentarlo podría resultar peligroso, puesto que este venia armado. –Ya tendré oportunidad de vengarme. –dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

-Oh, ¡Tonto de mí! –saco un pequeño pedazo de papel, en el venia anotada una dirección. -¡olvide preguntar si conocían esta dirección! Da igual, no me hará mal conocer un poco el lugar.

No le tomo mucho localizar el lugar. Alzo la vista y vio que en la cima de la colina se encontraba una casa hecha completamente de madera, que si bien no era una gran mansión, era algo más grande que otras casas de Bree.

-Bueno, parece que este es el lugar. –golpeo la puerta y espero que alguien le abriera.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer trigueña, de cabellos castaños lo recibió.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrecen algo?

-Buenas…disculpe, ¿Vive aquí un montaraz de nombre Elegost?

-Asi es, aunque en este momento se encuentra fuera. Pero ¿Por qué no entras y bebes algo? mientras me cuentas más de ti.

Estel entro y observo con atención el lugar, parecía una casa bastante rustica, pero apacible.

-Por cierto, Me llamo Zandra, Zandra Sauce Llorón. –dijo la mujer mientras recogía una jarra y una taza de la cocina. Y si no es indiscreción, ¿para que lo busca?

El montaraz sostuvo la taza mientas el chocolate caliente caía dentro de esta.

-pues veras, soy Aragorn, hijo de Gilraen y creo que el nombre de mi padre era…

-Arathorn. –contesto Zandra, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba algo de tristeza. –Entonces eres el sobrino de Elegost, ¿correcto?- Acomodo la jarra sobre la mesa. -¿Podrias disculparme un momento? Tengo que avisarle a mi hija que tenemos visitas.

-¿Qué clase de persona es mi tio?-pregunto el Dunadan.

-Tendras que comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Zandra golpeo la puerta del cuarto de baño donde su hija se bañaba.

-Sallah, apresurate, tenemos un invitado.

Sallah salió de la tina, observo el agua completamente café por todo el lodo que trajo adherido a su cuerpo.

-¿Un invitado? ¿Es acaso mi padrino?-Pregunto Sallah, mientras secaba su cuerpo con una toalla.

Su madre entro y le dejo ropa para que se vistiera.

-Ya lo veras.

La pequeña salió de su habitación algo molesta.

-Mama, ¿es en serio? ¿Un vestido? Y peor aún, de holanes. ¡Tú sabes que odio los vestidos!

-No he tenido tiempo de lavar la ropa sucia, tendrás que llevarlo hasta mañana.

Sallah estaba a punto de soltar una rabieta, cuando, observando detenidamente al invitado, lo reconoció como el forastero que había visto anteriormente en el pueblo

-¡Ni pienses que te voy a agradecer por lo de hace rato! Creo que puedo arreglármelas sola…sin la ayuda de un forastero.

-¡Sallah! ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre molestar a las visitas?

-Lo siento, mucho, mucho. –contesto con desgano la pequeña.

El joven Dunadan observo detenidamente a la chica. Tendría una edad aproximada de nueve o diez años, con el cabello castaño y la piel trigueña, caracteristica de la gente del lugar. Pero había algo que le llamo la atención fugazmente en el pueblo y ahora que podía observarla con detenimiento, estaba seguro que no había ningún error.

Sus ojos tenían una coloración azul grisácea. Solo los descendientes de Numenorianos poseían esa característica.

-No te escuchas muy convencida.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Para mí es un completo desconocido.

-Y es por eso que se quedara en tu habitación, para que se conozcan mejor.

-Pero, mama, ¿Por qué tengo que compartir mi habitación?

-Qué se yo, para que aprendas a socializar con las personas, para que tengas con quien conversar…o simplemente estas castigada por salir sin permiso y terminar en una riña callejera. ¡Así es señorita! Sé que si solo te mandara a tu habitación, sencillamente saltarías por la ventana.

-Vaya, cuanta sinceridad de tu parte. ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes, que hasta vigilante me pones?

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de Bree; en la lejana región de Rhovanion, Bestias aladas sobrevolaban la zona austral del bosque negro, donde se localizaba Dol Guldur, una tenebrosa fortaleza, obra de los sirvientes de Sauron.

-¡Ha regresado, el nigromante ha regresado! –exclamaban en su tosca lengua, varios trasgos.

Hacia una década que el concilio blanco había expulsado al nigromante, quien era el mismo sauron disfrazado. El poder de las sombras aún era fuerte en la fortaleza, aunque menguando poco a poco a falta de su señor.

Las bestias lanzaron sus terribles chillidos y descendieron a tierra. De estas, bajaron el nigromante –en realidad, Khamül "el oriental", el nazgul más poderoso, solo superado por el poder del rey-brujo- y una pequeña comitiva.

De pronto, el nigromante dio la orden que el ruido cesara

-Comprendo que les alegra mi regreso, pero las cosas no marchan bien desde mi partida: nuestros enemigos se han vuelto fuertes en el norte, como no lo han sido en siglos y nuestras fuerzas se encuentran enfrentadas unas con otras, algunas en clara rebeldía contra Dol Guldur…pero no teman, ahora su señor ha vuelto y nuestros enemigos caerán uno a uno.

* * *

_Todos saben lo que sucedió con Aragorn durante la guerra del anillo, pero aún quedan muchas incógnitas sobre su pasado, que en este fic se intentaran responder (o se fracasara en el intento)_

_He leído varios textos del legendarium de Tolkien para familiarizarme con cada detalle de su mundo. Aun así, puede que cometa algún error, ya lo dije, es mi primera narración basada en el señor de los anillos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes y lugares, exceptuando algunos personajes y lugares de mi autoría, son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

_Capitulo II: Elegost_

Todos los personajes y lugares, exceptuando algunos personajes y lugares de mi autoría, son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

Aragorn despertó con los primeros rayos de la mañana. Observo a Sallah, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Su rostro parecía el de un ángel.

Abrió la cortina y la habitación se ilumino con la luz del sol. Grande fue su sorpresa al observar en las paredes, los posters que se encontraban en estas: Ecthelion de la fuente y Glorfindel se encontraban junto a la cabecera de la cama y Curuvain, vocalista de NIRVANYA, junto a la puerta.

Al salir de la habitación, observo que su anfitriona se encontraba sentada a la mesa. Aragorndecidió hacerle conversación.

-Mi señora, hay algo que he deseado preguntarle desde ayer.

-Adelante, puedes preguntar.

-¿Quién es el padre de Sallah? Por el color de sus ojos, adivino que es un Dunadan. Incluso he llegado a pensar que mi tío Elegost es su padre y Sallah mi prima hermana.

Ella bajo la mirada y puso una mano sobre la mesa.

-Efectivamente, Sallah es tu prima.Déjame contarte como conocí a tu tío, tal vez así despeje tus dudas.

-Con mucho gusto escuchare tu historia.

Corría el año del 2933, tu padre llevaba ya 3 años de ocupar la capitanía, luego de la muerte de tu abuelo Arador. En ese entonces contabas con solo dos años.

Sucedió que, un gran contingente de orcos venia descendiendo desde gundabad. Tu padre reunió a todos los montaraces que le fue posible y le ordeno a tu tío que lo alcanzara luego con los rezagados.

En aquel entonces yo tenía 15 años y viajaba con mi familia en dirección a Bree. Sucedió que un pequeño grupo de orcos aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacarnos. Tu tío, quien se encontraba en las cercanías, bien pudo haber ignorado el ataque y seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes de su hermano. Pero no lo hizo y ataco a los orcos.

Aquel díaperdí a mis padres y todos mis hermanos, por un momento también creyeron que yo había muerto por el estado delicado en que me encontraba. –no recuperaría la consciencia hasta tres días después en una cama de la enfermería. Fue entonces que supe que era la única que sobrevivió de mi familia y de la muerte de Arathorn, tu padre.

Cuando escucho que había recuperado el conocimiento, tu tíoElegost fue a visitarme.

-Dime, ¿te sientes mejor? Acepto la culpa de la muerte de tu familia. –comento Elegost

-No tiene por qué disculparse, es más, le agradezco por salvar mi vida. Soy yo quien debería pedir perdón, por mi culpa se retrasó y le costó la vida a su hermano. –le respondí.

-Descuida, estate tranquila, lo que lo mato no fue mi demora, fue una flecha que le acertó en el ojo.

Decidí asistir al velatorio de tu padre, pues de alguna forma me sentía en deuda. Tu tío ordeno que me acompañase un montaraz de nombre Halbadir.

Apenas llegamos y alcance a observar a una hermosa dama observando el cuerpo del difunto capitán con mirada triste.

-Es ella, ella es la viuda. Su nombre es Gilraen. –comento mi acompañante. –triste, ¿no crees? Tan joven y ya es viuda. Y su hijo nunca volverá a ver a su padre.

-Si ella se encuentra así, el señor Elegost debe encontrarse devastado. –comente.

-Así es, y más porque el aún sigue amando a Gilraen y verla así le parte el corazón.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿El señor Elegost ama a la mujer de su hermano?

-Desde que ella era una niña y le escribía cartas de amor, lo sé porque he sido su amigo desde la infancia y el me obligaba a leer sus horribles poemas. No sabes cómo le partió el corazón la noticia de su compromiso con su hermano mayor. Esa misma noche, el, yo y unos amigos salimos a beber al bar más cercano para olvidar el mal de amores. No sabemos cómo las cosas se degeneraron tanto, pero terminamos tan ebrios que terminamos incendiando el bar.

-¡Por Eru! ¡Eso no es posible!

-Hubieras visto el escándalo que se armó_: hijo del capitán de los dunedain del norte y miembros de la casa de Durin provocan incendio en bar local_. Desde entonces lo apodan "el señor de los cerillos", en clara alusión a Sauron "el señor de los anillos", y a los que lo acompañábamos, "la comunidad del cerillo".

-Jajaja.

-Sí, es bueno reír un poco, luego de tantas desgracias.

Las piras funerarias de los jinetes caídos comenzaban a arder, cuando vi llegar a tu tío. Veía pesadumbre en el rostro.

-Amigo, te ves terrible. ¿Cómo te fue en el concilio? ¿Lograste convencerlos que te cedieran la capitania?

-Sí y no, viejo amigo. Me dijeron que el puesto de capitán solo le pertenecía a su hijo Aragorn, pero que el aún era demasiado joven para ocuparlo. Ocupare el cargo, pero solo hasta que mi sobrino esté en condiciones de ejercer el mando.

-Entonces ocuparas el cargo de capitán.

-Sin embargo, no será mi nombre el que se vea plasmado en la línea de capitanes. Se han girado órdenes para que, desde este momento, sea el nombre de mi sobrino Aragorn el que aparezca registrado en libros y documentos. Mas, me siento preocupado, no sé si pueda con el peso de tan importante tarea.

No sé si fue la luna que ya se mostraba a esas horas, o la luz que despedían las piras funerarias, pero vi el rostro de tu tío y mi corazón empezó a palpitar. Entonces fue cuando tome una importante decisión que cambiaría mi vida.

-Mi señor Elegost, permítame servirlo el resto de mi vida y ayudarle a soportar el peso de la responsabilidad que carga en sus hombros. –me puse en cuclillas y baje la cabeza. –No me importa que tan pesado sea la carga, yo lo llevare a su lado.

-Levántate Sam…digo, Zandra. ¿Comprendes que estar a mi lado puede ser peligroso?

-Así es y con gusto lo seguiría hasta las puertas negras de Morannon. –le respondí.

Durante 9 años estuve a su lado, cuidándolo y confortándolo. Preocupándome por él, cuando se ausentaba por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco, las cosas se fueron dando… y una noche con la luna en su máximo esplendor, lo hicimos en el verde pasto de una colina. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se unieron en un frenesí de emociones frenéticas, nuestros trémulos cuerpos se estremecían de placer y nuestros labios no deseaban separarse nunca más

Sabía en el fondo de mi corazón, que esta felicidad seria momentánea y que sus pensamientos solo estarían reservados para el amor de su vida, Gilraen. Pero no me importo que fuese otra mujer a quien perteneciera su corazón, mientras lo tuviese a mi lado.

Y mi vida se completó cuando Sallah, nuestra hija,nació. Aun me encontraba en cama, cuando mi señor Elegost entro en la habitación.

-Oh, ¡soy tan dichosa! Pero tal vez mi señor Elegost deseara un varoncito. –le exprese a tu tío.

-Zandra, en eso te equivocas. –comento él y tomo a Sallah entre brazos. –Yo deseaba que naciera una niña y nuestro gran señor Illuviatar me lo concedió. Veras, temía que si nacíavarón, el deseara heredar mi puesto como capitán, lo que traería conflicto y gran tristeza a mi pueblo. Pero nació mujer.

-De todas formas, siento que algo te sigue afligiendo.

-Los Dunedain del norte no son como los del sur. Somos muy orgullosos con nuestra extirpe, ven con malos ojos la mezcla de sangre con otros pueblos y solo nos unimos entre nosotros, por eso es que quedamos tan pocos. Temo por tu seguridad y la de nuestra hija, temo que le hagan daño por ser mestiza. Lo mejor será que regreses a Bree y críes a nuestra hija en un lugar pacifico.

-Pero mi señor, le hice la promesa de siempre estar a su lado.

-Y lo seguirás cumpliendo, pues ella es parte de mí. Te prometo que te visitare de vez en cuando y procurare por la seguridad de ambas.

Zandra termino su historia y miro a Aragorn.

-Fue entonces, que después de largo tiempo, regrese a Bree. Y he disfrutado estos nueve años al lado de mi hija.

-fue una linda historia, resolvio algunas dudas.

-Bueno, sera mejor que prepare el desayuno antes que se despierte mi hija, no sabes como se pone cuando no le preparo el desayuno. -Zandra se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Esta bien, yo veré si Sallah ya se despertó.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando observo a su prima apoyada contra la pared, parecia que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces, tu también escuchaste la historia que me contó tu mama.

-una parte. -contesto la joven, mientras miraba al piso. -Y no se que pensar, me siento tan confundida. Tengo mucho en que pensar.

-Sabes una cosa...-Aragorn abrazo a Sallah, para sorpresa de la pequeña. -Me alegra saber que tengo una prima.

* * *

**Beledien:** Que bien que te halla gustado, es por eso que me apresure a terminar el siguiente. Ojala que este te guste tanto o mas que el anterior.

PD: Por cierto, Elegost es el nombre de un personaje de uno de los videogames de LOTR. El nombre me gusto, pero todo lo demas es invencion mia (historia, personalidad, intereses romanticos).

Espero que les halla agradado mi teoría sobre que es el quien ejerce la capitanía en lugar de Aragorn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes y lugares, exceptuando algunos personajes y lugares de mi autoría, son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

_Capitulo III: Aharuin._

_Y estoy de vuelta con esta historia. Recuerden que esta historia es disfrutable aun sin haber leido el legendarium de Tolkien, pero como lector de las novelas he incluido algunas referencias que los lectores de Tolkien le sean mas faciles reconocer._

Todos los personajes y lugares, exceptuando algunos personajes y lugares de mi autoría, son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

Zandra fue sirviendo el desayuno a su hija y a su sobrino. Una sopa de habichuelas y unos huevos estrellados con tocino.

-Hija, no te ves muy animada. –le comento su madre a Sallah cuando la vio haciendo remolinos con la cuchara en su sopa.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Sallah levanto la cabeza.

–Perdón, no me siento muy bien. Creo que necesito tomar aire. –Sallah se puso de pie, sin siquiera terminar su desayuno. Camino hacia el perchero, tomo una capa color carmesí y unas botas de color café.

-deja que tu primo te acompañe, así podrá conocer el lugar. –comento su madre.

-Bien, acompáñame. –contesto Sallah.

Apenas llevaban un pequeño tramo, cuando la pequeña volteo a ver a su acompañante. Aragorn noto molestia en el rostro de su prima.

-Dime, ¿Qué te trajo a Bree? No tenías por qué venir a buscar a mi padre, el iría por ti de todas formas. Lo único que has hecho es alterar mi modo de vida. –Sallah tomo una piedra y lo lanzo a la copa de un árbol, unos pájaros salieron asustados. –Es difícil salir al pueblo sin que te miren y te cataloguen como la hija de un sucio montaraz, como el fruto de una relación prohibida.

-Créeme, yo tampoco sabía que tenía una prima.

-No te estoy culpando.

\- Todo esto aún me es extraño, toda mi vida la pase lejos de mi familia, excepto mi madre..

-No me digas ¿Acaso te escondieron todo este tiempo en Gondolin?

-En Rivendel, para ser exactos.

-¿Rivendel? Sí, muy gracioso, veo que tienes sentido del humor. –le respondió su prima. –Deja de leer esos fanfics…solo personas muy selectas se les está permitido la entrada.

-Pero, si no es una…bueno, no importa.

-Es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes los Dunadan, tienen un ego enorme, ¡se sienten un pueblo escogido! Aunque eso no les da derecho a tratar como basura a los que no son de su cultura.

-Vaya, veo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo.

Aragorn se recostó en el pasto, su prima hizo lo mismo.

-Solo quería dejar en claro lo que pienso de ustedes. ¡Y tu nombre es muy tonto!

-¡Oye!...Entonces que nombre me sugieres.

La pequeña se quedó en silencio por un instante.

-mmm, ¿Qué te parece Trancos? Ese nombre si genera respeto.

-No está mal, me parece un buen nombre. Tal vez lo use por estas tierras.

-No te burles.

-No me burlo. Por cierto, ¿Te gustan los elfos?

-Me agradan los Noldor.

-¿entonces te gustan?

-Solo los Noldor, los Sindar se han vuelto sobrevalorados desde que cualquier chica se obsesiona con Legolas Hojaverde. Ademas, me identifico con ellos.

-¿Cómo es eso? –pregunto Trancos.

-A mi tampoco me gusta que me digan lo que debo hacer. Ademas, si los Noldor no se hubiesen rebelado, Tierra media quedaría en manos del miedo y la depravación de Melkor y sus seguidores.

-Bueno, ese un buen punto de vista. No habia pensado en los noldor de esa forma.

De pronto, el sonido de los cascos de un caballo les hizo ponerse de pie.

-Tal como lo supuse, sabia que los encontraría por aquí. -Aragorn observo un jinete descender del caballo, vestía la capa de montaraz. -Eres Aragorn, ¿correcto? dijo el jinete, Aragorn reconoció porte y nobleza en sus movimientos

-Papa, ¿que paso con tus modales?-le reprocho Sallah.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Existe alguna forma de pagar mi afrenta?

-Solo hay una forma padre, tu sabes que una afrenta como esta solo se paga con sangre, con un combate de espadas. -Respondio Sallah. -Solo la sangre lava el honor mancillado.

-Es cierto. -Elegost descendió del caballo y se acerco a su joven sobrino. -¿Traes espada? O Elrond fue tan idiota como para entregarte "esa" espada rota.

-Llevo ni propia espada, gracias. -el joven Dunadan desenvaino su espada.

Sus espadas chocaron violentamente, Sallah observaba como saltaban las chispas de las espadas.

-Que pasa, siento algo de duda en tus movimientos. -comento con sorna Elegost.- Si realmente deseas ser un montaraz, no puedes permitirte tener miedo.

-Gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta. -ataco con destreza a su oponente, pero el demostraba gran habilidad para burlar sus ataques.

-Eres bueno joven Dunadan, Elrond te ha entrenado bien en la teoría del combate con espada...lastima que hay cosas que solo se aprenden con la experiencia.

De pronto, Aragorn se encontró acorralado entre una barrera de arboles y la espada de su tío. Comprendió entonces su error, mientras el habia intentado concentrarse solo en el manejo de su espada, su contrincante había controlo la situación por completo.

La espada de Aragorn cayo al suelo, mientras la punta de la espada contraria apuntaba a su pecho.

-Sigue entrenando y tal vez te brinde la revancha. -retiro su espada y dio media vuelta. -por el momento hay que regresar a casa, no se como reaccionaria Zandra si llegamos tarde.

Sallah se acerco a Aragorn.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, el no se lo estaba tomando este combate en serio.

-Co, ¿Como sabes eso?

-¿Te preguntas porque lo se, primo Trancos?La espada con la que peleo no es la que acostumbra combatir, por eso se veía tan torpe y realizaba movimientos innecesarios.

El joven Dunadan se sorprendió por el comentario de su prima, ¿acaso su tío había combatido tan mal? Entonces, ¿Como seria él en un combate serio?

-Oye viejo, ¿te molesta si le muestro tu espada a mi primo?

-¿Viejo? ¡Que clase de lenguaje es ese, señorita! ¡Soy tu padre!

-Te desapareces por meses y quieres que te llame padre...te llamare como me de la gana, por el momento no eres digno de ser llamado de ese modo.

-Adelante, tómalo. -La pequeña tomo la espada y lo mostró a su primo.

-Trancos, déjame presentarte a Aharuin. ¿Que opinas? ¿no es genial? -Sallah sostenía en sus manos una espada aun en su funda de escamas doradas.

-Vaya, esta espada luce espectacular.

-Es mas que eso, Aharuin o Furia de la llama roja si lo traducimos del idioma de los elfos, es una de las espadas mas espectaculares jamas creadas:

"Se cuenta que los enanos de las montañas azules recolectaron varios fragmentos de antiguas armas elficas, y usando la grieta de Maedhros como fragua, fundieron el acero en su interior...y no solo eso, una vez moldeada la espada, esta fue sumergida en un tonel con agua de la costa donde Maeglor suele pasear tocando tristes melodías".

" Fue por ello que la espada, por nacer de elementos bendecidos con la luz de las Silmarilli, adquirió la capacidad de absorber luz -una ínfima parte comparada con las joyas, por supuesto- a tal grado que toma una coloración rojiza, como si su hoja acabase de salir de la fragua o si se tiñera con la sangre de sus enemigos. Quienes lo han visto en combate, comentan que es como ver una espada de fuego de los balrogs".

-Como podrás sospechar, tanto poder no puede ser contenido con tanta facilidad, se necesita de un elemento que este familiarizado con el fuego mas atroz. -comento Elegost, interrumpiendo a su hija.

-Escamas de dragón...-respondió titubeante Aragorn.-...¡Y no cualquier dragón!

-Con sus escamas fabrique la funda y con la piel, la capa que porta mi hija.

-Sorprendente. -contesto Aragorn.

* * *

bueno, por fin conseguí finalizar este captulo, aunque me tomo algo de tiempo. Aprovecho que he visto que algunos de mis fics favoritos han publicado capitulos para publicar uno tambien.

Y si, los Noldor son geniales.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: Wulfram.

* * *

En algún lugar de Eriador, año 2953.

Una misteriosa figura en las sombras observaba una humilde aldea apenas iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol.

-Vaya, ¡mirad! Que parece una imagen idílica la que transmite esa aldea. ¡De veras que estos últimos 10 años de paz le han caído bien! Es una lástima llevar desdicha a tan tranquilo poblado. –alzo una mano al cielo y el anillo oscuro en su dedo brillo con una luz tenebrosa. –Lastima. ¡Tendrán que pagar por desafiar a mi señor Sauron!

En el mismo instante en que la dama proclamo esas palabras, una bestia siniestra fue convocada -desde el oscuro corazón del bosque que se encontraba cercano a la aldea- un wargo de tamaño descomunal y un apetito insaciable de sangre humana. Su origen se remontaba a la primera edad del sol, cuando el poder de Melkor estaba en su máximo apogeo y las más malvadas criaturas vistas en la tierra media campaban a sus anchas.

Wulfram, pues ese era el nombre del mayor monstruo lupino que se haya visto desde la muerte de Carcharoth, podía enorgullecerse de haber servido con lealtad a su señor Mairon, aun en los peores momentos. Como muestra de su aprecio, el propio señor oscuro lo tomaría como amante.

Desgraciadamente, no todos se sentían a gusto con el amante de Sauron.

Muskelady, la hechicera oscura del lejano Harad, había desarrollado una fijación por el señor Sauron y sentía celos, de las demostraciones de afecto que este expresaba a su compañero. Poco a poco, esos celos se volvieron una fijación enfermiza por apartarlo del lado de su señor. Secretamente fue tramando un plan para deshacerse de él.

La oportunidad perfecta se dio unos años después, cuando el señor oscuro necesito reforzar las fuerzas en Dol Guldur, luego de diez años que el concilio blanco los obligara a exiliarse en Mordor. Las fuerzas marcharían de Mordor a Dol Guldur bajo las órdenes del licántropo Wulfram.

Muskelady, quien se había unido a la misión con maléficas intenciones, aprovechaba cada momento de descuido para verter en su bebida un menjurje diabólico que le quitaba la voluntad y lo convertía en su siervo. Para cuando llegaron a Dol Guldur, Wulfram había perdido su propia voluntad y estaba completamente dominado por Muskelady, al igual que las tropas que dirigía.

El que hubiese tomado el poder de las fuerzas, en principio comandadas por Wulfram, no parecio afectar a nadie en Dol Guldur, (tal vez porque el propio guardian de la fortaleza, Khamûl el oriental, se encontraba sojuzgado por el señor oscuro). Sin embargo, había alguien que se encontraba molesto con las acciones realizadas por la hechicera Haradense: un orco conocido como Carkog el joven.

Estando todos sentados a la mesa, el orco dio un golpe sobre esta para llamar la atención y se puso de pie.

-Puede que otros hayan callado, tal vez porque son más sensatos o más sabios, pero yo no puedo callarme: ¡el crimen de esa mujer traerá desgracias a nuestro señor Sauron! ¡Sus acciones nos traerán funestos resultados en el futuro!

El discurso del orco hizo que los comensales lo miraran fijamente con gestos de desagrado.

-¡Callad insensato! ¡Eres joven y no entiendes de estas cosas! –dijo uno.

-¿Quién te crees para decir tales palabras sobre nuestra señora Muskelady? –Dijo otro, este uno de los soldados traídos por Muskelady.

-Soy Carcog, hijo de Bolgo y nieto de Azog y como cualquier subordinado de Dol Guldur tengo derecho a expresar mi opinión. –Dijo el orco, aunque era menos imponente físicamente que su padre, abuelo o hermanos muertos, su voz tenía una autoridad de gran señor.

-¿Y qué valor tiene para mi tus palabras, Carcog hijo de Bolgo? –respondió Muskelady de forma altanera. –Tu padre y hermanos son abono en tierra de hombres y enanos, mientras que tu solo eres un pordiosero que vive de las dadivas de esta fortaleza. ¡Deberías arrodillarte ante tus superiores, sucio orco!

-Muchas cosas perdimos ante hombres, enanos y elfos aquel día, nuestra dignidad no fue una de ellas. No me arrodillare, ante nadie, ni siquiera ante el propio nigromante. ¡Solo ante Melkor me he de arrodillar! -Respondio orgulloso.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para negarte a arrodillarse! –Grito iracunda la hechicera oscura. -¿Acaso no entiendes lo poderosa que soy? ¡Si yo lo deseara, tropas de Rhun, Harad, Umbar, Mordor y Dol Guldur se reunirían solo para acabar contigo y tus minúsculas fuerzas!

-¡Tu arrogancia te ha vuelto soberbia! Bueno, que asi sea. ¡Jamas mis tropas saldrán en auxilio de nación en que sirvas!

Y de tal forma, Carcog y Muskelady se volvieron enemigos.

Esa misma noche, Carcog y sus subordinados dejaron la fortaleza de Dol Guldur en dirección a Moria. Muskelady, herida en su orgullo, decidio perseguirlos apenas se enteró de su marcha y con Wulfram como única compañía, pues la criatura lupina era capaz de acabar con ejércitos enteros, se embarcó en una persecusion improvisada.

Mas sin embargo, el poder de Melkor favorecia a Carcog y aun cuando este se encontrara encadenado en Valinor, su poder aun era inconmensurable. De esta manera, la mano de Melkor escondio a Carcog de la mirada de Muskelady y Wulfram. De tal forma que habían cruzado las montañas nubladas sin localizarlos y con los orcos a salvo en las paredes de Moria.

Asi fue que la hechicera termino al otro lado de las montañas nubladas, observando un pueblo bucólico y en su alma nació un frenesí por destruirlo. Deseaba ver el cuerpo desollado de todos sus moradores y sus hogares ardiendo hasta los cimientos.

-¡Destruid mi fiel Wulfram, destruidlo todo! –Exclamo Muskelady llena de júbilo.

Y Wulfram obedeció, dando inicio a una ola de terror entre los aldeanos y llamando la atención de los montaraces, en especial del Capitán Elegost, quien finalmente seria su verdugo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que los ataques habían comenzado y algunos montaraces habían sido enviados para detener las muertes en la región. El capitán Elegost en persona había decidido dirigir la encomienda de capturar o matar a la bestia de Altovalle, antes que provocara más daño.

La pequeña plaza de la aldea de Altovalle presentaba un espectáculo dantesco para los montaraces, los cuerpos amortajados de las víctimas de Wulfram el licántropo. Hacía ya una semana y que bajo el sol inclemente la descomposición se había acelerado.

Sallah, la hija del capitán bajo de su montura y se acercó a la plaza abarrotada de cuerpos inertes. Ella se había obstinado en acompañar a su padre en su viaje y el no pudo convencerla de lo contrario.

-¡Esto es terrible! ¡Esto no tiene justificación! – La mayoría de las víctimas eran niños, pastorcitos que solo buscaban el sustento de sus hogares. Sallah intentaba contener sus emociones, cosa que le estaba costando bastante. - ¿Qué diabólica criatura se contentaría con destripar niños, mientras ignora al ganado que estos cuidaban?

-Descuida, acabaremos con la criatura, antes que cause más muertes. –Comento Elegost.

-Eso no me tranquiliza. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que acabaran con él y no el con ustedes?

-No te lo puedo asegurar, solo espero que confíes en mí cuando te lo digo.

-Si, como sea. –Respondió fríamente la joven mientras subía en su montura y tomaba las riendas de su corcel. –Debemos darnos prisa en llegar al campamento, la noche se nos viene encima.

Aquella fue una noche tranquila en el campamento, se canciones fueron entonadas, relatos fueron contados a la luz de las fogatas, la carne y la cerveza de la región fue generosamente degustada por los montaraces. Solo el capitán y los oficiales bajo sus órdenes se encontraban ausentes, reunidos en la tienda de los oficiales; revisando los mapas de la región y analizando la estrategia a seguir para capturar y/o ejecutar a la bestia.

-Ojala acabemos rapido con esa criatura, antes que escape y ataque otra aldea. Temo que si no hacemos algo para detenerlo, mas personas inocentes terminen muertas. -Comento Elegost. -Tengo miedo que su siguiente victima sea un ser querido. Tengo miedo que sea mi esposa e hija.

Afuera de la tienda, Sallah habia escuchado las palabras de su padre. Aunque no le gustaba expresarlo, ella apreciaba en demasia a este y no deseaba que le pasara nada malo.

-¡Padre Idiota! -Exclamo en voz baja para que no le escucharan. -¡Yo tambien me preocupo por ti, y tampoco deseo que mueras enfrentando a ese monstruo! -En el corazon de la niña, se albergara el temor de que el destino final, de su abuelo y su tio, afectara a su padre.

Aquella noche, Sallah no concilio el sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes y lugares, exceptuando algunos personajes y lugares de mi autoría, son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien. Este solo es mi forma de expresar mi admiración a la obra del Maestro J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

Capitulo V: Luna.

* * *

Era el inicio de un nuevo día y los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban las tierras de Altovalle, bañándolos con su calidez. Un grupo bastante numerosos de Montaraces se aprestaban para subir a sus monturas y acompañar a su señor Elegost a terrenos peligrosos. Él había jurado acabar con la terrible desgracia que se había hecho dueño de esas tierras.

Elegost organizo sus fuerzas lo más rápido posible, sabiendo que el tiempo era esencial. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para despedirse de su hija Sallah, quien al despertar, apenas alcanzo a observar a los valientes montaraces cabalgar con dirección a tierras inhóspitas, hasta perderse en la lejanía del horizonte. Su corazón palpitaba, ansiosa por acompañar a su padre en su misión. Sin embargo, obstáculos como su edad o género impedían que tales deseos se cristalizaran.

-¡Maldición, maldición! –Grito molesta, mientras lanzaba rocas en un lago cercano al campamento y veía que tan lejos podía crear ondas. –Si hubiese sabido que me terminaría aburriendo, mejor no lo hubiera acompañado. El muy idiota piensa que necesito que me cuiden… ¡yo puedo cuidarme sola!

La niña se agacho y tomo entre sus dedos una roca grisácea del suelo cenagoso, un poco más grande que las otras.

-Si apareciera un trasgo frente a mí, no me asustaría como otras niñas que conozco, los abatiría sin dudarlo. –Sallah alzo la vista en dirección a la copa de un árbol cercano.

–Por ejemplo, si fuese un trasgo enemigo que espiara los movimientos de nuestras tropas, oculto en las hojas de ese árbol… -Ella cerró con fuerza su mano sobre la roca y se dispuso a lanzarla.

-¡Yo lo aturdiría arrojándole una roca en la cabeza! –Lanzo la roca y esta hizo una parábola antes de internarse entre las hojas.

-Ouch, ¡Quien la arrojo! –La niña quedo sorprendida porque alguien más se encontrara en los alrededores y se ruborizo, avergonzada por haberlo lanzado.

-lo siento, no fue mi intensión golpearte…pero tú tienes parte de la culpa, ¿cómo iba a saber que no estaba sola, si estabas escondida?

Sallah observo a una chica de unos 14 o 15 años, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe. –Niña, no sé si a ti te parezca gracioso lanzarle rocas a las personas, pero a mí no me lo parece.

-Mi nombre es Sallah, hija de Elegost, descendiente por línea paterna del último rey de Arthedain y no me agrada disculparme con extraños.

-Soy Luna, una maia, encantada de conocerte. –Luna comenzó a caminar alrededor de Sallah. -Vaya, vestida como pueblerina y oliendo a estiércol de vaca, no cualquiera creería que perteneces a tan noble estirpe.

-Lo mismo digo, cualquiera pensaría que un maia podría esquivar una simple roca, a menos claro, que te encontraras consumiendo un coctel de hongos psicotrópicos y la pedrada te llegara en un momento de alucine.

-sabes que, me agradas, seamos amigas. –Comento Luna.

-lo mismo opino, deberíamos ser amigas. – Respondió Sallah. –Aunque me parece raro encontrar una maia lejos de Valinor.

-bueno, sucedieron algunos eventos que me hicieron terminar acá. Veras, en el tiempo que habite en Valinor, yo era una maia bastante talentosa en mi trabajo, tanto que provocaba la envidia de otros maias y algunos valar. Todo termino explotando cuando hice un comentario desafortunado durante una comida anual de valars, maias y otros habitantes de Valinor.

* * *

Valinor, en algún momento en el pasado.

-¿Me pueden pasar la sal? –Pregunto Luna.

Varda se puso de pie.

-¡Esto ya es un abuso! ¡Solo porque te crees mejor que todos los valares y maias en Valinor, no te da derecho a exigirnos que te pasemos la sal! –Respondió molesta Varda, compañera de Manwe.

-Pero yo no…

-Calla, tu insubordinación no será tolerada más. ¡Desde ahora estas desterrada de Valinor! –Comento Manwe de forma categórica.

-¿Es porque te llame "señor de los vientos", cierto? Te juro que eso no tenía nada que ver con tu problema de flatulencias.

-Eso, obviamente, no tiene nada que ver. –dijo abochornado, el señor del aliento de Arda.

Los guardias de Valinor capturaron a luna y la ataron al mástil de un velero, listo para dejar puerto. Manwe ordeno que un fuerte viento la alejara de las costas y la abandonara al llegar a altamar.

Sola y sin más suministros que una cantimplora de agua, un pan mohoso y una revista porno de elfos velludos, Luna luchaba contra la naturaleza en su pequeño velero para sobrevivir. Día con día luchaba contra el abrasador sol, las impredecibles tormentas y los tiburones hambrientos que rodeaban a su navío.

Finalmente, luego de varias semanas en el mar, la maia diviso tierra firme.

-¡Tierra, veo tierra! –Exclamo Luna, entusiasmada.

Sin embargo, las cosas solo terminarían empeorando para nuestra maia exiliada. La isla que divisaba, se encontraba bajo control de los piratas de la isla Himling, quienes no conocían otra autoridad que la de su Capitana: Liz Thanduil.

Liz era una de los últimos elfos noldors que aún quedaban en la tierra media en esos años. Orgullosa como las de su estirpe, aun vigilaba los restos del reino de Himring y afilaba su espada en espera de una última batalla.

En su alma aún quedaban los dolorosos recuerdos de la primera edad; su captura por las huestes de Melkor y posterior sufrimiento por parte de su servidor Mairon; pero también, el desdén con la que las victoriosas fuerzas de Valinor la miraban luego de su liberación, luego de sobrevivir durante décadas en los dominios de Melkor. Y es que si hay algo peor que los maltratos de tus oponentes, es el desprecio de tus aliados.

En su corazón albergaba un gran resentimiento contra los maias, tanto para Sauron, el oscuro maia que la había torturado y Valinor había perdonado al final de la guerra del cólera, como para Eonwe, el arrogante maia que la había observado con desprecio, como si sobrevivir fuera motivo de vergüenza.

Por ello, cuando escucho que un maia llego a las costas, giro ordenes de captura. Obviamente, Luna se sintió desconcertada cuando la apresaron y enviaron al palacio de la capitana Liz.

-Así que tú eres la maia que enviaron a vigilarnos desde valinor, te imaginaba más alta.

-Y supongo que tendrás motivos para retenerme contra mi voluntad. –Comento retadoramente la maia. - Porque si no es así, será mejor que me suelten.

-Cuanta arrogancia, típico de ustedes los ainur. –Contesto Liz, mirándola con desprecio.

-Nadie me envió a vigilarte, ni siquiera te conozco. Los valares me odian y me expulsaron sin razón aparente.

-Bueno, entonces no les importara que exhibamos tu cabeza cercenada en la plaza principal.- Liz dio media vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Eso si me lo puedes separar de la cabeza. – En pocos segundos, noqueo a los guardias que la vigilaban, rompió la ventana de la habitación, salto por esta a una altura de 3 pisos y huyo por los escarpados riscos de la misteriosa y desconocida montaña.

-Jubilo y JIm, capturen a nuestra fugitiva. –Ordeno Liz a dos de sus subordinadas.

-¡A sus órdenes, capitana! –Exclamaron las dos chicas piratas.

* * *

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo escapaste de los piratas?

Hui en un barco pesquero que se encontraba por suerte en el puerto. Solo tuve que esconderme en un barril relleno de bacalao hasta que tocáramos tierra.

-¿Así sin más? ¿Sin consecuencias?

-Claro que hubo consecuencias. Comento nerviosa. - Cuando los marinos descubrieron que venía de polizón, me obligaron a trabajar destripando peces y quitándole las escamas…pero lo importante es que les perdí la pista.

El rostro de Sallah se puso serio de pronto. Un calosfrió invadió su espalda.

-¡No lo creo! –comento una misteriosa voz.

Una flecha salió disparada en dirección a las chicas, quienes lograron quitarse de su trayectoria antes de que las hirieran.

-Sabes, atacarnos desprevenidas desde una posición oculta es una gran descortesía de tu parte. Y lo es aún más, sin haberse presentado. –Dijo Sallah, mientras se retiraba sus castaños cabellos de la cara.

-Oh, mil perdones. Pensamos que sus muertes serian rápidas y que sería un desperdicio mencionar nuestros nombres. –Una elfa de largo cabello negro y piel blanca hizo acto de presencia, venia acompañada de una chica de cabello corto y castaño con un rostro que no expresaba ninguna emoción. –Soy Jubilo Hoja-verde y mi compañera es Jim Himmelhawking y venimos de Himling.

-Ya veo, son subordinadas de la Bruja de la isla de Himling y vienen a ajustar cuentas con Luna. –La pequeña esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa. –Bueno, es necesario que entiendan una cosa. Estas tierras son resguardadas por los montaraces y solo ellos tienen permitido repartir justicia.

-Me vale [censurado] las [censurado] leyes de su pueblo, hemos venido por la maia, sin importarnos quien muera en el proceso. –Comento la elfa.

-Maldición, Estas vienen en serio. –Le comento Sallah a Luna. –Y nosotras estamos desarmadas.

-Espera, ¿acaso no es una espada la que portas en tu cintura? –Respondió Luna.

-No funcionara, es una espada de práctica, está hecha de madera. No es rival para una espada real. –Respondió angustiada Sallah.

-No deberías subestimar así a tu espada, una espada siempre es útil, sin importar el material que está hecho. Además, siento que hay algo especial con esa espada.

* * *

Condado de Bree, a mediados del 2942.

Elegost se sentía angustiado, Zandra se encontraba en labor de parto y él no podía acompañarla en aquel momento. Finalmente, pensó en matar el tiempo de alguna forma.

Tomo un pedazo de madera y comenzó a tallarlo con su propia navaja, mientras el resto de montaraces observaban.

-Vaya, veo que encontraste una forma de pasar el tiempo. –comento Halbaron. –Es algo angustiante cuando nace tu primer hijo, yo también me sentía nervioso cuando nació Halbarad. ¿Y qué tipo de madera estás tallando?

-_Sealhifearprem, "_Sauce de las hadas". –contesto Elegost. –Sabes, en Bree y en la comarca es muy común ponerle a las hijas el nombre de alguna flor. Si tuviera una niña, la llamaría Sallah.

-¿Sallah, que diablos significa Sallah? –Pregunto Halbaron extrañado.

-Es un nombre muy común entre las niñas de Rohan y el norte de Gondor. –comento Elegost. - Deriva del Rohirrico _Sealha_, significa flor de sauce en lengua común.

\- estas obsesionado con los sauces, ¿no es así? Estas tallando madera de sauce, el apellido de tu amante es Sauce-llorón, y no conforme con eso, piensas llamar a tu hija flor de sauce. ¡Haz lo que quieras!-Refunfuño el montaraz.

-Sabía que a ti también te gustaría.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué piensas tallar? –pregunto su vasallo.

-Una espada. –Respondio Elegost secamente.

-Estas consiente que si nace varón, tendrás que matarlo con tu propia espada ¿no es así? Son las reglas de nuestro pueblo. Ningún varón puede nacer entre hijos de altos oficiales, mientras no exista un capitán legítimo que conduzca a los montaraces. –comento con voz grave el montaraz a su oficial. –Arathorn está muerto y Aragorn solo tiene 11 años. Un hijo desearía obtener, lo que a un padre le fue dado.

-No te preocupes, esta espada es por si tengo una niña. Quien sabe, capaz que me sale marimacha.

* * *

-Deben saber que no es mi culpa si están desarmadas. –Juby desenvaino su espada. –Yo solo cumplo órdenes. –Ella dirigió su ataque a la cabeza de Sallah, pero la niña contrarresto con su espada de madera.

-¿Sorprendida? –La niña le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. –Las espadas de práctica de los montaraces reciben un barnizado especial que evita que se rompan o astillen por los ataques de espadas de acero durante las prácticas. Además, al ser de madera, son más livianas que las espadas metalicas.

-Lo reconozco, eres demasiado buena para ser una simple campesina.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Soy Sallah, hija de Elegost, capitán de los montaraces.

-¿Conque eres hija de Elegost? Eso explica muchas cosas. –Los ojos de Juby brillaron como dos gemas recién lustradas por la revelación. – Aunque te falta mucha practica en el manejo de la espada y tu técnica necesita mejorar, se ve que tienes una noción básica de la lucha con espadas y tienes buena defensa.

-Soy hija de un montaraz, que no te sorprenda.

Jubilo y Sallah continuaron combatiendo por unos minutos más, hasta que la elfa logro tomar ventaja y derribar contra el piso a su contrincante. Triunfante, la eldar puso la punta de su espada en el cuello de su contrincante. Sallah aun siguió desafiándola con la mirada.

-¡Que esperas! ¡Acaba con mi vida!

Juby estaba a punto de ejecutar a su contrincante, cuando Jim le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Sera mejor que desistas, la chica es lista. Ella sabía que el ruido del combate llamaría la atención de los montaraces en los alrededores…ahora estamos rodeados.

Las dos piratas tiraron sus armas y se rindieron.

Minutos después, Júbilo y Jim se encontraban encarceladas en una prisión improvisada.

-Tranquila Jubilo, todo es parte del plan. –Intento reconfontarla Jim. - Sé que fallamos en capturar a la maia, pero conseguimos algo mejor.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué puede ser mejor que la cabeza empalada de una maia?

-Esa mocosa es la hija del idiota que le robo _Aharuin _a nuestra capitana, ella misma pronuncio su nombre: Elegost.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Si no estás enterada, estamos encerradas!

-Tranquila Jub, envié un mensaje a la jefa antes que nos capturaran. De seguro estará preparando algunos navíos para rescatarnos y recuperar su espada.

Continuara…

* * *

nuevo capitulo, comenten...


End file.
